Echec et mat, professeur!
by Saad Maia
Summary: Ron dépérit et Hermione ne le regarde toujours pas. Jamais il ne sera assez intelligent pour elle. Mais il a une idée pour conquérir sa belle, et des meilleures!Ecrit pour le compte de la nuit écriture du Fof sur le thème "tournoi"!


Titre : Echecs et mat, professeur !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "tournoi". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Disclaimer : as usual

Temps impartit : 1h

En cet après-midi, Ron et Harry se laissait tranquillement portés par la torpeur ambiante. Les beaux jours étaient de retours, et le soleil rentrait à flot par les fenêtres de la salle commune des Griffondor, en haut de la Tour Ouest.

Les conversations allaient bon train, parmi les sixièmes années, allongés sur les moquettes, ou avachi sur les fauteuils. Sous couvert de faires leurs révisions, pour les examens de fin d'années, ils profitaient paisiblement de leurs heures de libertés.

Bien entendu, recluse dans le coin le plus sobre de la pièce, sur une longue table en bois abimé par le temps, Hermione se cachait derrière ses éternels volumes aux couvertures de cuirs, paniquée à l'idée de perdre une seconde de son si précieux temps. Il lui restait encore toute l'Arithmancie à apprendre, et Théodore Nott avait encore été meilleur qu'elle au dernier examen. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d'échec, son profil de miss-je-sais-tout risquait d'en pâtir !

Derrière ses longs cheveux bruns broussailleux, l'œil attentif du Griffondor moyen aurait pu apercevoir ces étranges boules oranges, héritage moldu des plus précieux en cet instant, mais malheureusement toujours aussi inefficace face aux exclamations des garçons de son âge. En effet, Seamus, Dean, Harry, et bien sûr Ron ne cessaient, avec force cris, d'encourager les pièces des jeux de Dean et Ron à se taper dessus, noir contre blanc et blanc contre noir. A l'heure actuelle, et comme à son habitude, Ron menait le jeu. Invaincu jusqu'alors, le jeune rouquin n'avait de cesse que de prouver sa supériorité dans au moins un domaine, celui qui à ses yeux revêtait le plus d'importance : la stratégie du jeu d'échec, ne leur avait-elle pas permis de réussir à aller jusqu'à la pierre philosophale en première année ? Son don était probablement à ses yeux la huitième merveille du monde.

Mais bien évidemment, aux yeux de la jeune femme qui habitait son cœur, sa performance aux échecs ne valait pas et ne vaudrait jamais ses propres performances scolaires. Et bien qu'il se refusait à l'avouer à voix haute, Harry voyait clair dans le jeu de son meilleur ami, et il assistait chaque jour durant aux tristes sourires de Ron lorsqu'Hermione le dévisageait de son regard condescendant.

Encore un fois, la jeune fille soupira, puis, au comble de la colère, envoya valser ses merveilleuses boules quiès oranges et attrapa sa baguette. Puis d'un geste sur, elle fit exploser la dame noire dans les mains de Dean qui poussa un cri extrêmement peu viril sous le coup de la surprise.

-Hermione, mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu l'as cassée ?

-Je me fiches complètement de l'avoir cassée, Ron, les examens sont dans moins de deux mois, et si tu avais un peu de jugeote, tu te dépêcherais d'ouvrir tes livres au lieux de perdre ton temps avec ces bêtises.

Ron ne répondit rien, mais Harry vit clairement ses oreilles prendre un magnifique teinte vermeille. Bien sûr, Ron n'irait jamais contre la volonté de sa bien –aimé, mais l'aveuglement de cette dernière ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux, et Harry sut que si rien n'était fait rapidement, ils courraient au désastre.

L'ambiance dans le dortoir des garçon, ce soir là, ne fit que lui donner raison. Après un diner plus que silencieux, les cinq garçon –Neville étant revenu de la serre de Chourave- avaient effectué un replis stratégique en haut de la tour pour échappé à la folie d'Hermione. Et, depuis lors, Ron était resté muré dans son silence…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mettent à crier, l'index levé vers le ciel. Les quatre autres garçons se précipitèrent sur leurs baguettes paniqués, se demandant quelle moche l'avait piquée.

-J'ai la solution, j'ai la solution !

Les cris de Ron emplissaient le dortoir, et voyant que leur ami n'était pas souffrant, les autres se calmèrent.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ?

-Rien de grave Neville, juste une idée. Harry, mon ami, viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, il faut que je te parle. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Et Harry suivit bien entendu celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

L'un adossé au lavabo, l'autre installé sur le couvercle des toilettes, les deux se faisaient maintenant face à face. Ron prit sa voix de comploteur.

-Je sais comment prouver à Hermione que les échec sont certainement le plus beau jeu du monde . Je vais organiser un tournoi, et les fonds seront intégralement reversé à la S.A.L.E. Qu'en penses-tu ? Elle nous casse tellement les pieds, avec son organisation. Ainsi, elle aura ses fonds, et moi ma victoire. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée, Harry, mon ami ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il voyait mal quoi faire d'autre, face à son ami qui semblait véritablement possédé, se frottant les mains comme le derniers des manipulateurs, ricanant comme un dément. Il se dit qu'il devrait prévenir Pomfresh le plus rapidement possible. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que c'était peut-être là l'occasion de rabibocher Ron et Hermione, et ainsi de sauver leur relation qui partait à la dérive.

Mais avant qu'il puise prononcer le moindre mot d'encouragement pour son ami, celui-ci quitta la salle de bain en courant, sous les regards un peu trop innocents des trois autres garçons du dortoirs.

-Vous avez entendus ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr, ricana Dean. Belle compétition en perspective.

Tout s'enchaîna avant que ni Harry, ni personne dans la tour n'ai le temps de dire ouf, et dès le lendemain matin, Ron avait obtenu l'assentiment de McGonagall, ainsi que de Dumbledore qui viyait là une occasion unique de lancer un nouveau projet d'entente inter-maisonnée.

Et un deux mois et demi plus tard, alors que tout les examens étaient terminés, la grade salle accueillait le premier tournoi d'échec à inscriptions libres de Poudlard, quatre mornilles l'inscription, avec consommation non alcoolisées distribuées par Rusard à la table des professeurs.

Au cour de cette mémorable journée, Harry se vit évincer dès le premier tours par Zabini, ce qu'il se jyra de faire payer un jour au métisse, en allant rejoindre Neville sur le banc des perdants. Seamus les rejoins peu après, ainsi qu'Hermione.

Et lorsqu'à la fin de la journée, Ron vint vers sa belle, tenant dans ses mains la bourses de fond pour son association, celle-ci fonit en larme dans ses bras, s'excusant de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur ce merveilleux jeu qui permettait tant de réflexion !

Mais aux yeux de Harry, le meilleur instant de la journée resterait sans conteste le moment ou Ron, avec un simple pion, avec murmuré d'une voix doucereuse « échec et mat ! » à l'attention d'un professeur de potion totalement déconfit.


End file.
